pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawn Gnome Beach Ford Mustang of Competition
On the hottest day of the summer, Phineas and Ferb are sitting in the shade under the tree, listening to the radio. Perry is lying down nearby. DJ Stanky Dog advises everyone to take it easy by sitting under a shady tree with "an aquatic mammal of some sort". Even though they've met the recommendations, Phineas doesn't want a little heat stopping them from having the "best day ever" because this would mean that "the morning DJs win". Linda announces that she is heading to the spa while Dad is cleaning out the basement, and heads off. Candace states that this means she's in charge by default. She surveys what Phineas and Ferb doing, (which she thinks is making a beach in the sandbox but it's bigger) then tells them to carry on and heads back inside. Phineas realizes that they need more sand and then notices that Perry has disappeared. Perry walks over to a decorative mushroom, opens the top and jumps inside. When he lands in his lair, he steps to his right, noting with satisfaction that his Agent P fedora lands on his head at exactly the right moment. Major Monogram gives Agent P his briefing. Lawn gnomes, which provide protection to gardens against "the evils of black magic", are disappearing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has to be behind it all. Meanwhile, the first truckload of sand has arrived. Phineas signs for the delivery after confirming that he is too young to be a landscape contractor. The backyard beach is revealed. Isabella stops by to see what is going on. Phineas shows her their progress. Ferb is perched atop a sprinkler and the truck pours out the sand. Isabella wants the Fireside Girls to earn their Aquatic Safety badges by being lifeguards. Phineas approves. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is talking on the phone to Ripole Flynn, but the sounds of the Inator Pery The Paltypus is carrying and a splash alert her that her brothers are up to something. As Heinz Doofenshmirtz welcomes the Vannessa's Friends to their beach, Vanessa dismisses it as "way below your usual standards". She continues her speech but doesn't notice that Ferb has used a remote control to lower the fence until a beach ball hits her in the head. The full extent of the boys' efforts are revealed: a true backyard beach. Just as Vanessa is about to call dad, Johnny come by. They announce that Vanessa and his buddies will be there shortly. She drops her phone and runs off. Perry as a lawn gnome. Nearby, Agent P has disguised himself as a lawn gnome. A giant vacuum pulls him down through the ground, to where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is observing the lawn gnomes as obstacles he is collecting. There, Agent P, disguised as a lawn gnome, reveals himself. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulls out a remote to activate a trap to catch Agent P in, but it's the remote to the garage door. He tries again and the big screen TV turns on. The third time's the charm, though. Having caught Agent P, he tries to re-activate the TV and it's the garage door opener again. Back at the beach, things are getting underway: a band is playing music, people are dancing and playing in the sand, and a dolphin's waterspout is used as a drinking fountain. Ripole takes Phineas out parasailing. As Coltrane is preparing his surfboard, Vanessa brings him a drink, but is hit on the head by a falling coconut. She falls on top of a surprised crab, who then carries her off. Vanessa dancing with Monty The crab happens to carry her over to the limbo contest. Candace wins the race And crowned "Evil King of The Asphalt Beach". Johnny helps her celebrate by singing "Asphalt Doof". Heinz Doofenshmirtz has never been sad, but this somehow triggers Perry's infamous "mom sense" that tells a mother that something is wrong. Linda cuts her spa visit short and heads home. Heinz stands watch. It's taken a while, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finally located the right remote, and so he begins his multimedia presentation so that Agent P will finally understand his pain. When he and his parents lived in Gimmelshtump, they came across lean times and their beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Since it was necessary to protect the zatzenfruit garden against "witches, spells and wood trolls", his father dressed Heinz up as a gnome and forced him to stand watch for hours at a time during the day and night. Any time Heinz tried to move, such as when friends came by to play "Kick the Schtumpel", to eat doonkelberries or to wave at his neighbor Kenny, his father was right there, yelling at him not to move. This traumatized him and drove him to take away all lawn gnomes now that he had become an adult. To achieve that goal, Dr. Doofenshmirtz built the Destruct-inator. Agent P is shocked by its terrifying sight. But Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still not having much luck with remotes, because when he tries to turn the TV on, he inadvertently opens the door to Agent P's cage. Back at the beach, the surf contest is about to begin. Buford tries to push his way in, but Phineas points out the "No Bullying, No Yodeling" sign. The man in traditional Alpine clothing isn't happy with the situation either. Phineas wins the surfing contest. Bobby Nelson is the first surfer, but doesn't last long. Django doesn't fare any better because Buford has decided to combine professional wrestling with surfing. Buford scores an average of 0.375 from the judges. Phineas is next up. Using of a holographic projector, he thwarts Buford's attack on him. Phineas displays some tremendous surfing skills and wins the contest. The judges give him some nearly impossible scores: 105, Infinity, and the re-thinking of Einstein's Theory of Relativity. Meanwhile, Candace is dancing with Jeremy. Just as the band changes to a slow dance, Ferb delivers her cell phone to her on a tray. Mom is calling to see if everything is okay. Candace dreamily replies that everything is wonderful and that the boys are doing "such wonderful things". Mom knows that this isn't right and announces her imminent arrival back home. Candace finds herself having to keep her mom from seeing what Phineas and Ferb are doing. The battle between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz continues underground below the beach. The vacuum that was collecting the gnomes has now been put into reverse, causing it to blow lawn gnomes out of what looks like a volcano. Panic ensues, causing one of the beach-goers to yell "Run for your lives, its gnome-ageddon!". Everyone runs. The lawn gnomes start erupting on to the beach. In the front driveway, Linda says she wants an explanation of what is going on, and after a moment's reluctance, Candace tells the truth. During that time, the scene cuts back to the fight between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The vacuum is knocked back into "suck" mode, and it starts sucking everything down to them. Candace is still telling the truth as the vacuum starts removing the water. She describes Buford's attempt to get the surfing trophy while the vacuum continues to suck down the water, sand, palm trees and everything else on the beach. Candace wraps it up with a plea to her mom to let her "just have my moment". With the removal of the beach and all that goes with it, Perry climbs up out of the hole and Phineas calls an end to the party. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry walk back to their yard, accompanied by cheering from the others. The fence rises back up just as Linda walks into the backyard. Candace is devastated, and is gently helped by her mom and Isabella inside to get her out of the sun. Phineas, Ferb and Perry head back to the tree to continue their relaxation. Stanky Dog gives them a shout-out and says to slather on the sunscreen because tomorrow will be another scorcher. "With a slight chance of scattered lawn gnomes," adds Ferb. TranscriptEdit For a full transcript of "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", click here. SongsEdit "If Summer Only Lasted One Day" "Backyard Beach" (song) (Voted #2 on "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") "The Moment Has Arrived (Our Song)" "Perry the Platypus" (song) End CreditsEdit "Perry the Platypus (song)" GalleryEdit The image gallery for "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" may be viewed here. Running GagsEdit The "Too Young" LineEdit Sand supplier: Aren't you a little young to be a landscape contractor? Phineas: Yes. Yes, I am. Ferb's LinesEdit Ferb sings the song "Backyard Beach". Stanky Dog: Stanky Dog here with a special shout-out to my two new pals, Phineas and Ferb, for hosting a beach party that was hot, hot, hot. And speaking of hot, slather on the sunscreen listeners, cause tomorrow's weather calls for another scorcher. Ferb: With a slight chance of scattered lawn gnomes. Phineas laughs What'cha doin'?Edit Isabella: Hi, Phineas. Phineas: Oh, hey Isabella. Isabella: What'cha doin'? Phineas: Building a beach, check it out. I know what we're gonna do todayEdit None. Hey, where's Perry?Edit Phineas: We're gonna need more sand. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, PerryEdit Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. Perry chatters Phineas: Well everybody, looks like that's all for today! Crowd: PHIN-E-AS AND FERB! PHIN-E-AS AND FERB! PHIN-E-AS AND FERB! Perry's entrance to his lairEdit Perry opens the top of a decorative mushroom in the backyard. When he reaches the bottom, he steps to his right and his fedora drops onto his head from a different tube. Evil JingleEdit None. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's inventionEdit Instead of running into their invention, it flies too close to the sun and bursts into flames. A platypus? PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!Edit Doofenshmirtz: Who are you? (Perry takes off gnome disguise) A platypus? (Perry puts on his fedora) PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! Memorable QuotesEdit Stanky Dog: This is Stanky Dog, coming to you on the hottest day of the summer. Unless you live at the beach, I say take it easy and do nothing today. Yup, just find yourself a shady tree and maybe an aquatic mammal of some sort, and just blow the whole day off. Phineas: Come on, Ferb. If we let a little heat stop us from having the best day ever, then the morning DJs win. Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. Lawn gnomes across the Tri-State Area are disappearing, leaving gardens unprotected from the evils of black magic. We suspect Doofenshmirtz. Get right on it. Doofenshmirtz: A platypus? (Perry puts on his fedora) Perry the Platypus? (Doofenshmirtz presses a remote button) You are mine now! (The garage door opens) No, that was the garage door opener. (Doofenshmirtz gets another remote) You are mine now! (The TV turns on) And that was the TV remote. (Doofenshmirtz finds the right remote and pushes the button) YOU ARE MİNE NOW! (Perry is trapped; Doofenshmirtz does an evil laugh) Now I shall finally rid myself of you! But first, pay your attention to the giant screen and- (He actually presses the garage door opener which closes the garage door) Maybe I need to turn the cable on first? Linda: Something is very wrong. Not a single call from Candace. Not even a text message. Oga, hose me down. I'm going home. Doofenshmirtz: Okay, I think I finally got the right one. Now, Perry the Platypus, you will finally understand my PAIN. (Narrating a flashback) Back in Gimmelshtump in the days of my youth, the Doofenshmirtzes were a proud family. But those were lean times for my father and our beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Who would protect our zatzenfruit garden from those witches, spells and wood trolls? From a tender age, my father decided that it would be me. Doofenshmirtz's father: Bewege dich nicht! (Caption: "Don't move!") Doofenshmirtz: While the other children played Kick-the-Schtumpel and eat Doonkelberries, I would stand for hours. Doofenshmirtz's father: Bewege dich nicht! Doofenshmirtz: All through the cold night as the Spitzenhounds howled, my only companion was the moon. And my neighbor Kenny. Doofenshmirtz's father: Bewege dich nicht! (Flashback ends) Doofenshmirtz: And since my lawn gnome was taken away from me, I will destroy every lawn gnome in the entire Tri-State Area! Stanky Dog: Let's go to the judges. Ten to the fifth power, infinity, and oh! It seems that Phineas Flynn's radical surfing has made judge number three re-think Einstein's Theory of Relativity! Cowabunga, laws of nature! Stanky Dog: GNOOOOOOMES!!! (Gets hit by a falling lawn gnome) Oof! Stanky Dog: Run for your lives! It's gnome-ageddon! Candace: Phineas and Ferb built a beach in the backyard, just like they said they were going to. But instead of just a cute little beach in their sandbox, it turned out to be this absolutely huge beach, with a coastline, and palm trees and a pier, and hula dancers, water-skiers, and tiki huts and dolphins and dancing and surfing, and everybody from the neighborhood showed up. ...and then I was just about to share a smoothie with Jeremy when a coconut dropped on my head... ...and just for a moment, it seemed the wily Buford would steal away the coveted surfing trophy from under the noses of our heroes... ...but I can only continue my benign reign and spread love, happiness and ultimate popularity throughout my kingdom! If you would just let me have my moment. Background InformationEdit In the episode, Ferb is voiced by Danny Jacob doing an Jamaican rapper instead of Thomas Sangster for the singing part of "Backyard Beach". When the gnomes start shooting out of the volcano, someone screams "Who's protecting our gardens?!". This voice sounds a lot like Mitchel Musso, the actor that later voices the character, Jeremy. This episode became Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error! after Dr. Doofenshmirtz used his Change-inator-inator on it as part of the Spot the Diff marathon. Production Information Edit Episode description from the second Phineas and Ferbruary 2007 press release:1 It's the hottest day of summer in this showcase episode, "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," and ingenious Phineas Flynn and his resourceful stepbrother Ferb Fletcher decide to make a tropical beach paradise in their very own backyard. Soon, all the neighborhood kids come to enjoy it, the boy's dad uses the influx of sand to search for a rare bottle cap and bonds with Baljeet who is also a collector and Isabella and the Wilderness Girls Troop serve as lifeguards. Candace alerts mom that she'd better come home to see what's going on but quickly changes her mind when she becomes the most popular girl on the beach. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus (aka Agent P) must stop evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from stealing all the lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area, leaving thousands of gardens unprotected. First appearance of Buford the Bully. This episode is also one of the few to mention his last name, during the surfing contest. Here it is pronounced "Von Stomm", but it is later changed to van Stomm. This is the second episode with a song in the end credits that wasn't featured in the episode. Though it is the second preview episode, this is the last episode to premiere in 2007. International PremieresEdit February 6, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) March 13, 2008 (Disney Channel Spain) June 2, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) ErrorsEdit Phineas shorts are plain orange, when they are supposed to have white details When Candace cries "What have you done to my paradise?!" Phineas' shorts are plain orange when it's supposed to be having white clouds on it. When Candace is talking to Stacy, she is in her normal outfit, but barefoot. Her shoes and socks reappear when she is outside busting her brothers. Phineas performs a Hang-32 in the surfing competition, but as his wisdom teeth presumably have not come in, he should only be capable of a Hang-28. When the beach was constructed, the entire property behind Phineas and Ferb's street was replaced with sand and water, meaning that the entire ocean would be coming up to the street. This is impossible, as there was no way they could demolish the houses behind their property. Perry's eyes are blue instead of brown In the beginning when Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were sitting under their tree, Perry's eyes are blue, when they are supposed to be brown. After Candace is crowned Queen Wahini before the song "Backyard Beach" starts, Stacy is seen in two places at the same time. Although, it could have been just someone else who wears a similar bow. At the beginning of the song the blond girl at the bottom left has a some of her hair is missing. Linda said that she'll be home in two minutes, but the time between she said that and when she comes home is actually eight seconds in real time. The third judge is said to have considered rethinking Einstein's Theory of Relativity. However, the equation crossed out is e=mc2, which is actually Einstein's mass-energy conversion theory. Stanky Dog says that today was the hottest day of the year, but Phineas said the same thing in "Great Balls Of Water". ContinuityEdit The same time period of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's childhood seen in this episode is revisited and expanded upon in the episodes "Got Game?," and "The Chronicles of Meap." AllusionsEdit Movies - The episode references several "cheesy" beach party movies from the 50s and 60s. Spaceballs - There is a suck/blow lever in Doofenshmirtz's lair, referencing the 1987 film. The Surfing Contest Announcer says that it is gnome-ageddon when the lawn gnomes are falling out of the sky, a reference to the word Armageddon, a dramatic and catastrophic conflict. Trivia Edit This is the first time Ferb sings. During the construction of the beach, for a moment it appears that Ferb is doing the "sprinkler" dance, but is in fact standing on top of a large water sprinkler. The lawn gnomes currently sold in the Tri-State Area are basically unchanged from when Heinz Doofenshmirtz was growing up in Gimmelshtump. Since Major Monogram states that the gardens are no longer protected because the lawn gnomes are being stolen, this would indicate that this particular lawn gnome design has proven itself quite effective over many years in combating magic. It's possible that they are being imported to Danville from the Gimmelshtump area. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was still forced to stand in as a lawn gnome even after the family's situation changed. The details are revealed in "Got Game?" and later seen in "The Chronicles of Meap". Jeremy doesn't speak in this episode. Phineas's sandals seem to resemble the ones worn by Django Brown but unlike his, they're blue. Stacy and Jenny are the ones that crown Candace after she wins the limbo contest. This would be the first time Perry the Platypus is seen exiting Doofenshmirtz' hideout. This is the first episode that Doofenshmirtz does not say "Curse you Perry The Platypus!" This is one of two episodes that Isabella wears a bow that is not close to the color of clothes she is wearing when she is a red swimsuit, but with a pink bow. The other is in Candace Loses Her Head, where she also wears a pink bow with her Fireside Girl uniform. This is the first time Phineas and Ferb deliberately clean-up one of their big ideas. However, only the beach sand was cleaned up on purpose; the water was cleaned up when Perry set the settings of the Destructinator to Suck. Django Brown makes his first appearance. This is the first time Candace didn't try to bust Phineas and Ferb. It was unknown how the beach returned to the neighborhood after the episode. Candace's bikini can be seen again for a short moment in the episode "Flop Starz". She wears it again throughout "The Mom Attractor". Stacy's bikini can be seen again briefly for a short moment in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". The song from the end credits ("Perry the Platypus") was later extended in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". Doofenshmirtz says maybe he needs to "turn the cable on first" when trying to get the giant screen to work, just as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro told Linda to "turn on the cable box first" in "The Fast and the Phineas". Second, and last, preview episode. ("Rollercoaster") CastEdit Vincent Martella as Phineas Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Additional Voices Thomas Sangster as Ferb Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices Alyson Stoner as Isabella and Jenny, Additional Voices Mitchel Musso as Jeremy ♣, Additional Voices Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices Richard O'Brien as Dad ♦ Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Doof's Dad, Yodeler, Additional Voices Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano Keone Young as Dancer, Additional Voices ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode ♣ designates a character that appears but does not speak ReferencesEdit ↑ Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_091907.html Previous: "Rollercoaster" Episodes Next: "Flop Starz" Previous: "Flop Starz" Most Songs Next: "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" show v - e - dPhineas and Ferb Categories: Episodes Season 1 episodes Candace Flynn Heinz Doofenshmirtz L Add category Languages: Deutsch Español Polski Tiếng Việt Nederlands Português do Brasil Related pages Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! Leave the Busting to Us! Lights, Candace, Action! Recent Wiki Activity Act Your Age edited by Zironic17 2 minutes ago Tri-State Gazette, Issue 134 edited by KinHikari 11 minutes ago Lyla Lolliberry edited by Aurablase 2 hours ago Whalemingo edited by Trolypac 5 hours ago See more > Live! Chat Phineas and Ferb Wiki Start a Chat Must Watch Videos 00:49 Phineas and Ferb A Very Perry Christmas (2010) - Featurette Song In An Hour 01:30 Phineas And Ferb Season 1 (2008) - Clip Mummy 01:10 Phineas And Ferb A Very Perry Christmas (2010) - CT 1 00:50 Phineas And Ferb The Perry Files (2012) - Clip Perry Mind Control 00:50 Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Clip Mysterious Force 2 Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki TV About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Mobile site Follow My Tools Customize